


Not so Worldly

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando is not naïve.  Really.  He isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Worldly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyboot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinyboot).



Orlando likes to think he's been around a bit. Oh sure, he's only 22, but he did leave home at 16, and he almost got himself killed at one point, and he's fucked both men and women, thank you very much. He's not, he's quite sure, some babe-in-the woods.

He knows that Viggo's interested in him and he returns that interest, because, honestly, who wouldn't want Viggo? But Orlando's cool about it; even though he's totally in awe of Viggo's talent and experience as an actor, he doesn't want Viggo thinking that Orlando'll just fall into his arms like some dumb ingenue. So while he does flirt with Viggo, he makes Viggo work for it.

But finally, after playing the game for a few weeks, here they are and Orlando's more than ready to get into bed. He's got condoms and a couple sachets of lube in his pockets and he's hoping that he'll get a chance to show that just because he's young, that doesn't mean he bottoms all the time. Not that he'll mind if Viggo wants to fuck him first, particularly since Viggo has stopped them three times between the car and the bedroom in order to give Orlando some of the most mind-blowing kisses Orlando's ever received.

Now Viggo is turning around from his dresser and all Orlando can say is, "Oh wow," as he stares at Viggo with wide eyes. It occurs to Orlando, as Viggo jingles the handcuffs on their chain that maybe, just maybe, he's got a lot to learn.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://shinyboot.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinyboot**](http://shinyboot.livejournal.com/) who asked for Naïve Orlando from my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list.


End file.
